


Midorima cried

by littleBrat13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi gets hopeless as the fic goes, Akashi is a cute bby in love, Akashi is a dork, Confused Midorima, Could also be Midorima's headache lols, Fluff, M/M, Possible OOCness, Post-Canon, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: Akashi is behaving strangely, and Midorima doesn't understand why he had to be dragged into all of this, nanodayo~!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching KNB got me like: YOU.NEED.MORE.AKAKURO. lol XD
> 
> ~~Just a pathetic excuse to escape my responsibilities.~~

Midorima was very curious. Very curious indeed when he found his former captain staring dreamily at the clear skies from the veranda of a popular cafe down the streets of Tokyo. An elbow resting on the table, an elegant hand on his chin and an unusual warm smile painted on his lips made him look like a common lovestruck maiden. Never in the greenhead's life did he imagine seeing _the_ Akashi Seijuurou looking like this. I mean, c'mon, we're talking about an heir from the biggest business conglomerate here, a one-of-a-kind student prodigy, a hearthrob student council president, a hellspawn basketball captain with exceptional results, and... well there's still a lot more, but basically he's Mr. Perfect with his own fanclub. If Midorima suddenly woke up a minute later, he wouldn't be surprised. At all. In fact, that would even be more plausible than _this scene_.  
  
After ordering a cup of his favorite green tea latte, he finally approached the redhead. He discreetly pulled the chair in front of him and sat without any noticeable noise, afraid that the said guy might stab him with a scissor if he disturbed him from his daydream. Akashi -just as he thought- didn't even spare him a single glance or probably just didn't notice him at all.  
  
_Oh, well._  A few minutes wouldn't hurt.  
  
Shortly after, his drink came, to his delight. He allowed himself to relax while taking a few sip every then and then. Now... why was he here again. _Oh, right._  Akashi will be staying in Tokyo for a week due to Rakuzan's Training Camp. Rakuzan seem to be more fiery than usual, probably because of the recent loss in the Winter Cup. Not that he doesn't understand them though. His team -Shuutoku- is also training harder than usual for the Inter-High. Defeat really leaves a bad taste in one's mouth and he believes everybody refuses to experience it once more. To be honest, Midorima thought that his former captain would be in a bit of a slump after his first time defeat and yet, today proved otherwise. In fact, asides from his bone-chilling display a while ago (now, actually), he also seemed keen on meeting all the members of the Generation of Miracles. His fourth day seemed to be reserved on seeing Midorima and since the guy also need to take his mind off the small squabble with Takao a while ago, he obliged. _Well, not that he can decline though._  

A few moments later, Akashi seemed to have woken up from his trance and re-adjusted himself. "I see you're already here, Shintarou. Pardon me for not noticing your arrival." He courteously greeted.

Midorima curtly nodded in approval. "Did anything good happen to you?" He took another sip of his latte. "You seem elated."

Akashi's lips formed a small upward curve as he returned to his original position of staring at the skies. "Nothing. It's just... I never thought that the skies could be this... beautiful."

Midorima almost choked.  _Was he hearing this right? Akashi was never the sentimebtal type!_ Takao did said that he has selective hearing.

He cleared his throat. "So, how was your stay in Tokyo so far?", trying to change the awkward topic.

Akashi's face brightened up like a child being asked what Christmas gift he wants. Midorima only saw him like this once in a while before - every time he managed to beat _himself_ in a Shogi match. (You're not Aomine, Akashi!) And Shogi is his life. _Well, not really_. "Exemplary. Tetsuya and I went to that new restaurant near Teiko yesterday. You should go there some time with your partner." He smiled as if he remembered a very fond memory. "Their signature dishes are quite refreshing."

_Tetsuya?!? Did he revert to his other persona? And did he just indirectly made his relationship with Takao an analogy to his and Kuroko's?_

"We also went to Shibuya the other day after Rakuzan and Seirin's practice match." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I never thought some clothing could only hold such a few zero's in them. Nor did I expect such a number of people gathered in a place. Except from concerts and such, of course." He softly chuckled.  _Yes, he did._ "I had to hold Tetsuya's hand so he doesn't get lost. Or worse, get hurt." He looked as if he was contemplating on something. "I... don't want him to get hurt..."

_Hold. Hands. Oi, oi. Wait a minute. He's joking, right?_

_But Akashi Seijuurou cannot make a joke. And yet, he's joking, right?_

The greenhead knows that the two had mutual respect for each other ever since Middle School. Akashi always kept an eye on Kuroko due to his interest on his skill and Kuroko is always grateful to his captain for everything. But they never were this close. They kept their distance outside basketball.

"Tetsuya also almost cried in front of the Hachiko statue."Akashi started stirring his coffee, which is probably cold by now.  _Like his heart._ "He kept saying he would never leave Nigou alone. I almost hugged him.."

This time, Midorima can't help but show the surprise in his face. Akashi probably let his inner monologue slip which he was visibly flustered for. He shifted on his seat.  _Is he really...?_

"And well, practice was good. We will be the ones to win in the InterHigh." An obvious sad attempt to change the subject. But oh well,

Midorima sneered. "Don't get on your high horse. Shuutoku will win this time."

The red devil grinned. "I accept your challenge."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries after that. Akashi also checked on Midorima's current grades, activities and health, as well as the other GoM members. He _was_ always the nagging mother type. He even gave him some pointers to review, as well as a diet plan because according to him, he's putting on a little weight.  _Uggghhhh!_

"Why ask me about the rest when you already met them?" He recalled.

"I haven't." He stated like it was obvious.

"But Takao said he heard from Mibuchi that you were always out meeting friends from Tokyo." He remembered Takao telling him that he tried contacting Rakuzan while they were in Tokyo since ' _Shin-chan is sulking that Akashi didn't call him to meetup while he's staying here. Puahahaha'._ That guy... He felt his temples throb.

"I was." The redhead mumbled as a matter of factly. "I was meeting Tetsuya. But Mibuchi did inform me of your boyfriend's call." He continued stirring his coffee but probably without the intention of drinking it. "It was probably the day when Tetsuya and I ate Ice Cream Fish Bread and tried that crane thing."

Midorima massaged his already throbbing temples. It is indeed true that the two kept contact after the Winter Cup. At times, Akashi would also visit the tealhead when he had personal matters in Tokyo. But could they have been this close in that short amount of time?

Something tells Midorima that he shouldn't ask his former captain how he feels about Kuroko yet. He probably won't acknowledge it. If not, still completely unaware of it. But he will realize and accept it soon. _Oh, he will._  Remind Midorima never to answer phone calls from Akashi for the next weeks or he's in for some trauma.

"Well then, our day ends here." Akashi arranged himself in his seat. "See you in InterHigh then."

The greenhead stood up as Akashi did. They shook hands and made their way out of the cafe.

As they were walking towards the bus station, - Akashi insisted to see him off (He's not a girl, dammit, nanodayo!!) - he noticed Akashi slightly fidgeting as he checked his phone every now and then.

"You're waiting for a call?"

"Hmmmnn... No one in particular." He hummed. "I was just... You see..." He momentarily paused to exhale a mouthful of air. "The day is still young. I was wondering if I should call Tetsuya to hang out."

The greenhead just stood there staring at Akashi.  _Damn this midget acting like a little girl experiencing his first crush._

"Why don't you?" Midorima kept his poker face.

"Well.. what if he doesn't want to see me..." The redhead looked down with a sullen expression.

Midorima literally facepalmed. "Why.would.he not want.to see you." He whispered between gritted teeth. _You're basically acting like a married couple!_

"I don't know. Maybe he's busy. Or he wants to have some time alone. Maybe he's tired. Or he's secretly annoyed with me, he's just kind. Maybe he wants to hang out with the  _freaking_ Kagami more. Or he's taking an early nap. Maybe he's at Maji Burger drinking milkshakes. Maybe he doesn't have his phone. Or he - "

"JUST CALL HIM ALREADY!!!!!"

The greenhead glanced at the Akashi he left after he found his seat on the bus. The said guy was kicking an invisible object in front of him with a smile on his face and a faint blush on his cheeks while talking on the phone.  _Uggghhh, so annoying._

\----------------------

The same day, Akashi called Midorima at 3 am in the morning to ask for a list of places in Tokyo he would recommend. Specific places that a  _'quiet, kind and cute'_ person would like. Midorima hanged up on him...

Or at least that's what he wanted to do if he has a death wish.

He had bloodshot eyes the next day. Good thing Takao peppered him with kisses.

\----------------------

Midorima was out shopping for groceries when he accidentally spotted a certain mop of red hair in the streets. He moved closer, knowing that the guy was Akashi, only to find him  _apologizing to a lamp post!!!_ Bowing his head over and over again, muttering phrases of sorry. Yes, the guy is polite to others like the perfect son he was raised, but he was never  _this_ polite. And never did he apologize! To a lamp post at that!!  _He's clearly lost it!!_

After the seemingly endless apologies, he staggered to his left. Upon seeing the roadside flowers, he crouched down to pick one.  _GaaaahhhhHHhhh!!! You could be arrested for that!!_ Midorima hastened his steps to get to where Akashi is. The readhead looked up to him in a daze while saying a rythmic  _'He loves me, he loves me not'_ as he slowly picks one petal at a time. 

Soon enough, a police officer saw Akashi, and reprimanded them. Midorima had to bow his head to the officer again and again to apologize. But it's fine cause the officer is clearly not,  _Akashi hear me,_ a freaking lamp post!

He brought the redhead to his dorm for a while to talk some sense into him.

"Akashi, what's happening to you nanodayo?!?!?" The first thing he asked after they reached the dorm.

Akashi didn't flinch a bit. "I apologize. I showed myself on poor form."

"Wha?!?"

The redhead avoided eye contact with the man in front of him.

Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll help you figure it out." He already knows. Akashi may be a brilliant jack of all trades but he never really knew, lest experience romance. He's probably confused right now, experiencing something so foreign... He was at fault too, for not hinting it days ago, resulting to prolonging the naivete of his former captain.

Akashi is silent for a moment then he brought both of his hands to his face. Probably to hide his embarassment. "I.. may have a disease." He uttered in a muffled voice. "My heart feels like its about to explode when I'm near Tetsuya. Or even when I'm just talking or texting on the phone." The greenhead noticed that his ears are getting red. "There are also things on my stomach. Horrible horrible things that fly when I touch Tetsuya. Or Tetsuya smiles." He sighed. "My heart also malfunctions when Tetsuya is with other people. I also find myself wanting to hold hands with him." He finally brought his hands down, revealing a face of the same color as his hair. "I also want to put my tongue inside Tetsuya's mouth. And at night, I get the urge to do XXXXX while XXXXX inside his XXXXX. After that -"

"GAAAAHHH!!! Too much information!!!!" Midorima almost threw his shopping bags at him. He readjusted his glasses once more.

"Okay..." He exhaled forcefully. "You see Akashi. You're not sick. You're-"

A loud ringtone interrupted his speech. Akashi flinched, panicking. He hurriedly took out his phone and answered. "Yes, Tetsuya..."

His face visibly relaxed, a loving expression in there. "Yes, I'm free."

He was sparkling as the conversation on the other end of the line continued. "I'll be seeing you then!"

The guy immediately stood straight and went for the exit. "So long, Midorima, we'll talk next time."

"Oi, Akashi!" The greenhead protested. "At least let a guy finish!"

"I'm sorry but this is urgent. My life is on the line!!" He vanished in a second.

Midorima facepalmed once again.

\----------------------

At 3 am, Mibuchi called him, begging him to  _save Sei-chan._ He says his captain brought a number of bouquets only to pick the flowers while chanting. He also says his captain stares in space most of the time while eating popsicles. And that he  _cried_ while listening to freaking  _Accidentally In Love._

Midorima resisted the urge to break his phone.

\----------------------

The next day, he received a barrage of texts and calls from Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami and Momoi. And well, Rakuzan members. All with the same question.  _"Is the world ending?", "Is Akashi going to die?", "Is Akashi fine?"_

He tried calling Akashi, but he was out of reach.

Oha-Asa was right, Cancer was ranked the lowest today. He held on to his lucky item - A red vodoo doll.  _And yes, he is very much tempted to._

\----------------------

3 am, Akashi called him, intoxicated... by a rum cake. What low tolerance. "Ahm guhna die, yuh carrot mahn." He heard a hiccup. "Tehtsuyah, dat boetiful critur, wil bee the deasth of mee."

This is going to be a long night...

\----------------------

Midorima had a headache. A terrible one. A dozage of meds would do the trick but if he wants to permanently be cured of sleepless nights and frustrations, he ought to do something.

_Time to visit the culprit._

He found Akashi scribbling something on his clipboard while observing his teammates on practice. The crease on his forehead shows that he's concentrating.  _As to be expected, even if he's hopeless, he takes basketball seriously._ At least he's kinda normal in practice, that's good. He quietly walked up to him, trying not to cause a disturbance.

And then, he accidentally stole a glance on what he's writing.  _Wtf?!?!??! Is that a love umbrella? His name and Kuroko's on opposite sides. And what's that? Is that FLAMES?!?!?!??!_

He tried his hardest to keep his composure. "Akashi."

The redhead turned to him with a menacing look on his face. "You disturbed me and now Tetsuya and I landed on FRIENDS!!!!"

_That's it, Akashi Seijuurou!!_

_\----------------------_

Midorima watched as Akashi discreetly fidgets and plays with his fringe while talking to Kuroko.

The greenhead apparently forcefully dragged him to Seirin's gym, telling him that he already found his cure. 

"Now tell him!" He snaps a while ago. "Tell him how you feel!" Midorima was silently praying that Akashi will not tell him everything he said when they were at his dorm. Especially that part about wanting to XXXX and XXXX.  _Oh god, please._

"Tetsuya..." He paused, giving him a warm, rare smile. The greenhead was taken aback for he had never seen him like this. Not even close to  _that smile_ back on the cafe. It's like he was surrendering. Like admitting defeat for a second time. And yet, he was happy and content about it. "These past few days... had been the happiest days of my life. I never thought I could be this happy with you. Or with anyone else." He sighed. "I thought I was dying. I'm always out of breath. My heart would pop out anytime. There are butterflies in my stomach..." Midorima crossed his fingers,  _don't tell him about wanting to put your tongue in his mouth. Don't tell him about XXXX and XXXX._

"But then, if I was dying, I wouldn't feel this euphoric." He took one of Kuroko's hands and placed it on his beating chest. "Can you feel it?" He almost whispered, the tealhead blushing furiously. "I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes. "I'm hopelessly in love with you... I want to sit side by side with you on a Winter's day, drinking hot chocolate. I want to hold hands with you while watching late night movies. I want to lay on your lap while reading a novel. I want to kiss you underneath the starry skies..." He slowly cupped the tealhead's face. "Tetsuya, would you go out with me..?"

Kuroko's face brightened up, giving Akashi a tender smile. "I've been waiting, Akashi-kun."

Suddenly, a series of cheers erupted around them. Everyone, except for Kagami who was being held at bay by Kiyoshi saying _'Don't hook up with the evil midget, Kuroko!',_  were clapping and giving them their blessings.They were so engrossed in their own little world, they didn't even notice the mob of people - the Seirin guys - encircling them. Midorima felt like a priest marrying off the two. He almost punched himself.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss", they nudged.

Kuroko was obviously flustered but Akashi suddenly pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. 

 _All's well, Ends well._ The greenhead simply thought as the crowd goes wild.

_\----------------------_

Midorima felt relieved. Today, his life will be back to normal. He slid under his covers, after taking a long, warm bath. He glanced at the clock at his bedside table:  _1:59 am._ It's kinda late. He got carried away reading the latest horoscope compatibilities. Apparently, Sagittarius and Aquarius makes a perfect match. There should be no problems for a while.  _Oha-Asa is always right._

He drifted into sleep with a smirk on his face.

 

 

..

 

..

 

 

He was awaken by a loud ringing on his ears.  _3 am, Uggghhhhh!!!!!!_

"Hello, this is Midorima."

"Shintarou. Akashi."

"Ugh, what do you want Akashi..." He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"So, I'm leaving for Kyoto tomorrow. I'm thinking of bringing Tetsuya, but don't you think that would be a bother? I was planning a short vacation for him but maybe that's not enough. Maybe I should just ask him to marry me so that there would be no problem. What do you think? Huh, Shintarou? Speaking of which, where do you think our first date as a couple should be? The ocean? The aquarium? Ice Skating Rink? But that would be a bother if he injures himself. Or worse, hurt that cute little ass of his. And have you seen him smile? God, he looks like an angel. He's glowing! He's freaking glowing!! I don't deserve him, really. What have I done in my previous life to deserve this. And you know - "

Midorima cried.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please have mercy on my soulll!!! Lols. But I would greatly appreciate any kinds of feedback. Thank you <3


End file.
